dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Doofus
Doofus is the character who disturbed a nest of wasps for no good reason. He is in group five, but is not related to the trains, just like Botch. About As a child Doofus was prone to head injuries. This meant his parents wouldn't allow him to play ball sports. Denied his one true passion, Doofus now jumps at any opportunity to play with round things. Including wasp nests. That takes a lot of balls.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance Doofus looks very similar to Hapless. They both are the same color and shape; both die from animals and both hold something. The only difference is they die different ways. Doofus is yellow and holds a Nest of Wasps. He has wasps covered and swarming around him. Game In the game when Doofus appears, you have to kill all the wasps that are in his face due to playing with its nest. If you win the game he will swipe his sweat from his forehead and make an expression of relief, but if you lose he will be stung to death, as seen in the video. Doofus has another mini game where he throws a nest of wasps in the air. You must tilt Doofus around so he can catch the nest of wasp several times. If you win, the bees will make a winking face at Doofus. If the nest touches the ground, the bees will attack Doofus and he will fall like the original music video and his first mini game suggest, resulting in failure. In his Christmas mini game he will be making the base snowball for a snowman. The player must roll the snowball until it's big enough.If you lose,the snowman's nose/carrot will poke his eye out and cause him to start bleeding, resulting in failure. If you win then the snowman comes to life as Doofus starts cheering. In his Europe mini game, the player must tilt their screen to keep the Leaning Tower standing. If it stands, the Doofus is seen eating a huge slice of pizza. Otherwise, he's seen taking a picture with the tower, but ends up being too close to it and gets crushed, resulting in failure. Wasp_Swat.png|Doofus in his first mini game along with his face. Doofusfree.gif|He gets free of wasps if you win his first mini game. Wasps_Are_also_no_good.png|When you failed his first mini game. Wasp_Toss.png|Doofus in his second mini game. Doofus_winning_his_2nd_minigame.png|Doofus winning his second mini game. Doofus_minigame_2_death.png|Doofus failing his second mini game. Trivia *Doofus is the only character to lie down after death. *He and Hapless are the only yellow male characters in the video. **They also both died from animals . **And both have the second line of their respective groups. *In the app, his wasps are seen in closer detail instead of black dots. *He is never seen without being associated with wasps, except the minigame Snow Problem from Dumb Ways to Die (Application) where he is building a snowman, with no wasps seen. Gallery DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg|Doofus on the christmas tree DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg|Doofus and all characters MiffAmoosing.jpg|Doofus in MIFF. Front at Dummkopf and Lax. Near at Bonehead. Miff.jpg|Doofus along with the characters watching the film happily. Metro trai wrap 2.jpg|Holiday Metro trail wrap. Category:Yellow Characters Category:Group five characters Category:Characters Category:Second Dancers Category:Dancers Category:All Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters with Oval body Category:Characters in the original video